Cobalt Zaffre (DOTS: DD Character)
Cobalt is the deuteragonist of DOTS: DD. He starts off as Ruby's rival and then begins to join the main group in Chapter 3. Cobalt is also the true identity of Turquoise Sky, and both the Blue and Cyan Paladin. Because of his dominantly Blue soul, he is mostly referred to as the Blue Paladin. Apperance Cobalt is a true-blooded Lunaran (having pale skin) with bright cyan eyes. His hair is magical, and when cut the blue part naturally grows back, keeping the same ratio of blue to brown coloring. He is mostly seen wearing trench coats, iconic to his character style. These coats are also underneath a sash Cobalt uses to store his sword. During Chap2 and onwards, he wears long black gloves to cover his prosthetic arm, both to hide it from others and himself. Like most DOTS characters, he wears boots. Mana has called his style of boots, "rich people boots". Underneath his outfit are various tournament scars. Most notably are an X-shaped scar around his chest and shoulder, a large vertical scar on his right shoulder, a diagonal one on his right tricep, a horizontal one on his right forearm, and a scar on his leg. He also has lots of smaller scars on his body, though these scars are for extreme detail. After Chap1, he has two horizontal scars parallel to each other on his left tricep, as well as scarring around his stump. Cobalt is a slightly muscular and tall male. After Chapter 1 and onwards, his left arm is replaced with a metal prosthetic or shown covered in bandages when not in use. Personality Cobalt is a mostly serious character due to his title as a famous prodigy, though he is shown to loosen up and have fun as Turquoise. He occasionally presents himself as cocky and confident, though it is unknown if this is an act or not. He is fairly intelligent and a master fighter, taking fighting very seriously. He acts a lot like a jaded veteran, and is shown to get extremely melancholic at times. He has also been described as having a "terrifying" anger, making him terrifying when angry. Abilities Unlike other Junoans or Paladins, Cobalt has three elements. Ice Cobalt can lower the temperature around him through his mouth, summoning ice around him to use as weaponry or elemental attacks. This is mostly partnered with his Wind abilities. Unlike other elements, Cobalt's ice element is constantly active, making him look as if he's breathing ice in certain situations. Due to the connection it has to Cobalt's mouth and biology, Cobalt's body temperature is naturally cold. During times of emotional stress or extreme emotion, he will unwillingly breathe ice. Using his ice element too much will also lead to dehydration, and it is important for him to hydrate himself consistently. Cobalt cannot eat spicy or hot foods such as spicy peppers or soups, and doing so will both disable his ice abilities temporarily and give him a migraine. Wind Cobalt can control the air around him to create a gust of wind. While not useful to him by itself, one of his most common moves is using his manipulation of air alongside his ice breath in order to summon ice at long distances. Plasma Cobalt can summon forms of plasma, most commonly through a star-like blast or lightning. His plasma element could also be qualified as lightning, as his "star-like" blasts could also be a form of ball lightning. Cobalt can electrify things at a distance or blast them with balls of plasma. This is seen as Cobalt's most dangerous element, due to the hazards of lightning and the lack of information on plasma in Junoan knowledge. Attack: Plasma Blizzard Storm This is a large and "ultimate" attack of Cobalt's. He summons a large group of icicles in the middle of a stormy cloud of cold wind, then aiming the icicles and wind at his opponent. While not lethal or deadly, this attack will most likely be his finishing move before defeating his enemy. Because the attack takes up a large amount of his ice powers, it is dangerous to use this attack more than once due to the risk of dehydration. The attack itself also drains his own magical ability, making him most likely unable to use magical attacks for a short period of time. Support Elements Alongside Cobalt's elemental abilities, Cobalt has two support elements, flight and teleportation. Physical Abilities Cobalt is skilled in swordsmanship, always carrying around his sword. During battle, it is most likely for Cobalt to draw his sword than rely on elemental abilities. He is also interested in learning other weapons such as daggers, using similar weapon handling of daggers for Turquoise's ice attacks. A running gag is that no one realizes that Cobalt is still gifted without his sword. He can do a decent style of punches and kicks, though most of his fans and opponents believe he cannot fight without his sword. Trivia * Cobalt is heavily based off of Zetto from the TOME webseries. ** Cobalt's name comes from a quote in TOME Episode 9, where Nylocke refers to Zetto's hair color as Cobalt. ** Cobalt's last name, Zaffre, was the result of searching up colors that began with the letter Z, for Zetto. The surname worked perfectly for Cobalt, as zaffre is an impure cobalt oxide to make smalt (blue glass) and blue enamels. Zaffer is also the name of the original Blue Paladin, though he is more commonly referred to as Zetto than Zaffer. * Other inspirations to Cobalt's character include Noctis Lucis Caelum from FFXV and Roy Mustang from FMA. * Cobalt's first design was created by Raven, who later designed his Chap1 outfit. His Chap2 outfit was designed by Mana, though Mana gives credit to Raven for giving Cobalt a design that made the character who he is today. * Cobalt is one of Mana's original four OCs, being based off of Chris Fujiwara. Chris Fujiwara was also brother to Onishi Fujiwara, the character that would eventually become Tigerlily. * Cobalt is one of the only Paladins with magical hair, not counting Turquoise due to his form of being Cobalt's disguise and alter ego. * Cobalt is one of the only three characters with half-souls, though his Blue side is much more dominant than his Cyan side, making his soul Blue. * Cobalt is canonically on the autism spectrum, and exhibits many traits of autism, such as the following: stimming (finger tapping, chewing ice, wearing comfortable weighty coats, etc.), aversion towards certain food types (hot/spicy food), hyper/hyposensitive to temperature (hates heat, doesn’t care about cold), hyper/hyposensitive to tactile sensations (hates raindrops, doesn't care much about pain), abnormal emotional responses (overall lacking in emotion), hyperfocus/special interest in blades, anxious about loud sudden noises (including crowds to an extent) and prone to meltdowns if provoked, and developmentally challenged as a baby but grew up quickly with great intelligence. Also, Chris Niosi, an inspiration for his character, also happens to be autistic, diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome.